


[podfic] The World in a Jam Jar

by idellaphod



Category: Black Books
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Women and Genderqueers First: A Podfic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fran is most certainly not a cliché. (Except for the part where she is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The World in a Jam Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The World in a Jam Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332655) by [jazzfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/pseuds/jazzfic). 



Length: 00.14.53  
Size: 13.5MB  
File type: .mp3  
Download: [at mediafire.com](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w4x4iika6wtoqp0/%5Bblack_books%5D_the_world_in_a_jam_jar.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jazzfic for permission to record :)


End file.
